The Water Song
by sueandkya
Summary: Susan is dangerous and unpridictable, but knows secrets about the Doctors past and future. The Doctor has defeated mosters and aliens, but how will he handle a thirteen year old girl?
1. You came

Disclaimer- I do not own Doctor who, however Susan is a character I have created.

P.S. This is only one of her personas.

* * *

Susan stared out of window of 61 Raven Crescent, Longbeach. She was alone, isolated from her fellow species, humans. No one ever went near her, she was too unpredictable. She lived in a mental hospital; in a 'specialist' ward they called it. She didn't know who they were trying to kid, her room was more like a high security prison cell. There was a tiny flap where they pushed the food through, surrounded by high voltage wire so she couldn't escape. She had once though, right through the food flap, even though it was three times too small for her body to squeeze through.

There was panic, uproar! People running this way and that, it sent her into frenzy! Their panic was her joy, her reason for living! She had started chasing them, all of them! To her delight they screamed! She wanted more, she needed MORE!

Then suddenly the smell hit her nostrils. The smell of fear; of prey; of humans. She hadn't eaten in days. This was her meal, her MEAT. How good it would be to tear their flesh, break their bones. How good it would be for HER to be the master.

But a voice came out of no-where. Told her not to punish the guilty, but to protect the innocent. A song filled her ears. A song ...of the river.

She fell to the floor. The taser gun knocked her out for two hours. They then performed electro-shock therapy on her for another for another three. By the time they were finished her room had been fitted with the high voltage wire. She had never escaped since then. She had never tried.

Susan ended her flash-back and instead concentrated on the movement of the ocean. She closed her eyes and imagined walking down the beach. The smell of salt in her nostrils. The soft sand beneath her feet. The ocean waves lapping at her heels.

A harsh sound woke her from her daydream. A whirling in her ears. A light breeze filled her face and lifted her hair. A blue box appeared in her room. A man in a suit stepped out. Susan's blank face showed the slightest touch of a smile.

"Doctor, you came."

* * *

Ok, hope everyone likes it, because I'm not going to write anymore until I get some reviews.


	2. Who are you?

The Doctor looked around the confined space hardly fit to be called a room, and then at the girl in the centre. His first thought was juvenile prison, but there were no bars, only high voltage wire. Nope, must be a mental hospital, specialists ward.

'God, what is with these humans and locking each other up?' the Doctor thought sadly, 'If someone's even slightly different they have to be hidden away from the rest of society.'

His gaze rested on the small figure before him. A girl; probably thirteen; almost certainly _human_. Her eyes were glazed, as if looking at something far off in the distance. Her ribs were showing and she looked deathly sick, she probably hadn't eaten in days.

He was so lost in thought that he had hardly noticed her speak. It took a few second to register.

"_Doctor, you came_."

The Doctor was stunned, well almost stunned. When your nine hundred years old it takes a lot to surprise you, and yet... how did she know his _name_?

She stood up, but staggered and fell to the ground. His first instinct was to go and help her. He tried to, but just couldn't, there was something unnerving about that knowing look in her eyes.

Suddenly her expression changed from one of calmness to one of confidence and hunger. Her grin widened, but somehow, that didn't make him feel any better.

'_What's the matter Doctor? Failed to rescue your damsel in distress? Always one with the ladies, that's our Doctor.'_

As usual his companions were impeccable with timing.

"Don't think your leaving me behind _spaceman_!"

Donna Noble came running out the TARDIS.

"Oh, did walk into something between you two, typical Doctor, making friends before we've even left the _building_?"

"Donna, get back into the TARDIS, before she gets into your head!"

'_Oh no, no, no, don't leave on my account, the funs only just began!'_

"Donna back away slowly."

'_Please don't leave yet.'_

"You can do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt Donna!"

"Hey! I can look after myself spaceman!"

'_Oh no, I wouldn't even dream of hurting Donna. I like my meat fresh Time lord and you're the main course!' _

The Doctors eyes darted this way and that looking for a solution, an escape route, anything. He nearly been killed by almost every race in the universe, but to be killed by a young girl was just humiliating!

'_Young girl now is it? I would have expected better from a mind such as yours Doctor.'_

* * *

Donna crept round the back of the girl. Typical men, always needing saving. Her foot brush against something hard and metal. She looked down to see a dinner tray lying still on the floor. She picked it up very gently, trying not to make a sound. She nearly dropped the tray in surprise when she heard the voice in her head again.

'_So you're going to knock me out. Good, but do it quickly, I can't control myself for much longer.'_

The voice sounded different somehow. Smaller; weaker; less sure.

Donna wasted no more time. She crept quickly round to the back of the girl and banged the tray on her head as hard as she could.

* * *

Ok here is some more. Maybe if I have enough time and reviews I'll write a new chapter everyday!

Hope everyone is enjoying it!


	3. How?

I f anyone was confused in the last chapter "means spoken", 'means thought' and '_means it is heard in someone's head_'. Plus Sunni... with your comment on the first chapter, all will be revealed later however, a clue that will help. '_A true cat can squeeze through even the tightest of spaces_'. Do with this information what you will, but I must that the creature I am thinking of has never been featured in anything before, especially NOT Doctor Who.

* * *

The Doctor backed into a corner as the girl moved towards him. He barely had a second to notice that Donna was gone from his side, when the girl was struck from behind. To the Doctor's mild surprise, there was Donna standing directly behind where the girl was, just moments before, holding an extremely dented dinner tray and wearing a confused expression.

"**What'd you do that for?"** exclaimed the Doctor, "**You can't go around hitting people on the head with whatever metal that is found in the area!"**

"She was going to EAT you!" shouted an exasperated Donna.

The Doctor thought about this for a moment.

"Fair point", he said, a little calmer than before.

He moved forward and examined the body of the fallen child. There had to be some rational explanation as to why the girl seemed to have a psychic ability.

'_That's not how'll you'll find out."_

The Doctor jumped as the girls 'voice' came out of nowhere and everywhere. He looked down at the body. She was still out cold.

'_It's all right; I can't hurt you at least, not in my current state.'_

After recovering from the initial shock the Doctor gathered enough voice to speak.

"Who are you? What do you mean 'that's not how I found out'?'", said the Doctor.

'_I only know my name. My real name, not the human counterpart. Only that and the fact that I'm different.'_

"What do you mean you're different? What is your name? exclaimed Donna.

'_My name...my name is Sanira Starlight and...and I'm not human.'_

The Doctor nodded, by now he had guessed as much.

"But which is your planet? Where do you come from?"

'_I do not know, but I think I know how we can find out.'_

* * *

Who is Susan? Where does she come from? How will this information be discovered? Find out next chapter! So read and review to find out more of the story and more sneaky spoilers!


	4. Naruta

Mefeira looked around her five star luxury hotel room a.k.a a broom cupboard with minimal storage space, and sighed. This planet was boring and useless and so were Humo Sapiens. Pathetic apes, so far their best achievements were their downfall; cigarettes and alcohol. Now HER species, they were an intelligent race. The air wasn't polluted back on...back on...where ever she came from. Plus her race hadn't invented pleasures that made the young sick and careless...or had they? She couldn't remember.

Mefeira was a Luprisi which meant she had the ability to read the memories of any creature in the universe (apart from herself) like an open book, as long as they were within a one meter radius, plus she could even steal the form of any creature in the universe. But although she could uncover memories she couldn't read minds. THAT ability had gone to the show-offs of the family tree and her sister species the Felisi THEY, the lucky things, couldn't just read minds, THEIR physic 'powers' went as far as the capability to control people* against their will. Also the Felisi thought that they were the more 'moral' species, just because instead of stealing the form of creatures, they could shape-shift into them.

She sighed again. What was the point? Retaining the flaws of humans and Felisi wouldn't help the time pass.

Soon she heard a whirling noise. A sort of whooshing.

"Oh please. Not again!"

*People here refers to any species in the universe

"This is my, uh, ship", said the Doctor, "It's called..."

'_A Time and Relative Dimensions in Space machine or TARDIS for short. I can read your mind you know. Besides I've been in one of these of these before so, no it's surprising that it's bigger inside.'_

"Right okay...WHAT! How could you have possibly have been in a TARDIS before?"

'_Oh Doctor', _I said as I stepped out of the TARDIS, '_I'm sure Naruta can answer that and my questions too._


	5. True Nature

_Holy f*** it's BLUE._

_Yes Naruta, of course it's blue, and you don't have to speak telepathically. _

_Well maybe I _like_ speaking telepathically!_

_You can't be bothered talking, can you? _

_No, not really, besides you're a knocked out Humo Sapien body on the floor._

_Homo Sapien, Naruta, and I'll come to in just a sec._

Susan's body twitched, then suddenly sat bolt upright.

"OH it's good to be conscious again! Although, I wish I was in a decent body.

"Oy!" exclaimed Donna, "What's wrong with a human body?"

"Hmm let me see...the're weak, dumb and taste like fast food, any questions?"

"So you would never prey on a human?"

_Course not, time lords, on the other hand, are a different story..._

"Naruta, he's not for eating! This is the Doctor."

_Oh I remember _HIM; _he was the one that wiped out half our feeding station._

"Yep, that's the one."

"What? How...wait, what species are you?"

"Felisi."

_Luprisi._

"But how can you two be a different species?" exclaimed Donna.

"Umm...Lots of species on the same planet have agreements; we can just understand each other."

*_A lot of blabbering later*_

_Oh come on Sanera, can't we just eat him, I'm _starved_!_

"No Naruta...on second thoughts he _will_ be lunch if he doesn't hurry up and get us to the African savannah, 'cause I _need_an antelope!"

"We're not going anywhere until you explain to me who you are!"

_Oh _really _Doctor? _Susan began to speak telepathically again. _Are you sure you are going to survive that long?_

Naruta moved her now clawed hand over her throat.

Quick as a flash Susan reached out her hand, grabbed the Doctor and let her extended canines sink into his arm.

_Ah...sweet syrupy goodness. Now _this _is what I miss about time lords._

_Hey, leave some blood for me!_

The Doctors face was now a pale white, his two hearts struggling to keep up with his rapid loss of blood.

Donna looked around to find something metal, only to black out after an outstretched paw met her face, knocking her unconscious.

_Oh don't even bother trying that old trick again, I not even going to try to control myself this time._

'Who...are...you?'

_We, Doctor, are your worst nightmare._

* * *

Things are looking grim for the Doctor, find out what happens next time...hmmm, I wonder when that will be...


	6. Multiple personalities

The Doctor was lying barely conscious, helpless under the mass of a black wolf and a black leopard.

There was nothing he could do except watch helplessly as his foes prepared the final blow, to both of his hearts.

Suddenly Susan's eyes widened and cleared, two human bodies fell to the floor beneath him.

He looked around the room for his saviour, but the room was empty except for the unconscious form of Donna, and the moving bodies of the two girls.

His hearts skipped a beat. _Moving _Bodies.

Both girls sat up, stretched and yawned. They no longer seemed like the creatures that had attacked him, but looks could be deceiving.

"Nearly had you there, didn't we Doctor?"

_You mean we nearly ate him there._

"But then, why didn't you?"

"We may be carnivorous, but we're not without mercy."

_Or control, control is a key element._

"Anyway, now that you've had your near death experience, will you please take us to the African savannah, unless you want to see my not-so-nice side once more?"

"What about Donna?"

_What you don't want to carry her?_

"Well this calls for special measures."

Susan canines were once again growing, enlarging. The Doctor stepped back a few steps. Susan once again had that dangerous look in her eye.

She reached towards Donna with the Doctor powerless to stop it and...

...ripped a chunk out of her own flesh. She then dripped three drops of her own blood into Donna's open mouth.

Needless to say this wasn't a very pleasant sight for someone to wake up to.

There first thing Donna saw was a girl with incredibly long teeth dripping with blood, turned half towards her.

Donna wasted no time and grabbed the diner tray she had spotted seconds before her state of unconsciousness, knocking it on the back of Susan's head.

Surprisingly, this time Susan did not fall to the ground. Instead she turned back to Donna's conscious form.

"Ah, bat blood, works every time."

"What do ...you weren't even in the form of a bat."

"Oh Doctor, so naive, I don't have to be in the body of a creature, to have its blood course through my veins."

* * *

Two chapters in two days! I must be crazy. As much as I like writing I'm not seeing the reviews. Pretty please give me two reviews and I'll upload as soon as possible.


End file.
